Mamma Mia!
by akaviri katana
Summary: A romance with my favourite Nintendo couple. Mario and Peach! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter One

**Hey! This is my first story so please bear with me. As you well know this is a story about my favourite Nintendo couple, Mario and Peach! Feel free to comment or message me your thoughts, opinions, and ideas for the story! Also I did some editing to the earlier chapters. I had to correct some grammar and made some of the chapters a bit bigger. Enjoyyy! **

Princess Peach woke up refreshed. It was her first night being back at her home in the Mushroom Kingdom after a long two weeks of being trapped in Bowser's Castle. Sleeping on the dungeon floor was defiantly not good for her back. It was so great to sleep in her own clean, comfortable bed! She got up to go for breakfast.

"Good morning Toad", Peach said in the hallway with a smile.

"Good morning to you Princess Toadstool, it is lovely to have you back and safe again." Toad replied, "There are pancakes and fresh fruit waiting for you in the kitchen."

Peach grabbed a plate of food and sat down in the dining hall and thought about all of the events that happened the previous night. Bowser was planning to try to marry her, again! Yuck! He tried once before in the Paper World, when he put her under a spell. She shuddered at that thought, it was such a horrific experience. But as always, just in time, her favourite twin brothers in matching overalls and unmistakeable moustaches came to save the day. Mario and Luigi have been her best friends since childhood and she loved them both.

Recently, her relationship with Mario she was a bit uncertain with, were they romantically involved? Yes, maybe, she would always give Mario a kiss on the cheek after he saved her and he seemed to care deeply about her... but you would think by now he would have asked her out or they would hang out with just the two of them. What to do…hmmm...Oh I know!

"TOAD!" Peach yelled, "I'm going to Daisy's today!"

"Okay" Toad responded and laughed to himself. He thought, those two are inseparable; she hasn't been home for 24 hours yet and has to go visit Daisy.

"PEACH! Your back, I missed you!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Missed you too girl!" Peach said and ran up to Daisy her best friend and gave her a hug.

Daisy had chatted about her fairly uneventful week with a few awkward moments with Waluigi while Peach talked about her capture, her painful last couple weeks, and the heroic way Mario broke down the dungeon door to get her.

"You totally are in love with him! I can just tell by the way you're talking about him! So did something finally happen between you and Mario then?"

"No" Peach said with a pout. "I don't know what to do, like how many more hints can I give him without seeming desperate? Maybe he's in love with someone else."

The two girls then spent the next few hours analyzing the "moments" they have had with boys. Trying to figure out what Mario exactly thought of Peach and what Daisy should do about Waluigi he has asked her out a couple times and she doesn't exactly like him, but no one else seems interested in her.

The princesses then went and did what girls do best-shopping! After picking out a couple new adorable dresses and swim suits, since summer has started they went for ice cream. By the end of the day they have decided that Peach should invite Mario over tomorrow to show off her new clothing and see how he would act if it's just the two of them. Daisy decided she was going to keep on saying no for a date with Waluigi.

As Peach was going into her kart to drive back to her palace Daisy shouted "Haha, if Mario didn't like you romantically today, he will after tomorrow!"

Peach blushed and said, "Thanks. And you just wait on a little bit longer, there will be someone that you love and they will love you back. Please don't settle for less than that, you deserve much better!"

"Thanks, you sweet Peach!" Daisy said.

"Luv ya girly, talk to ya soon." Peach said while starting the engine of her kart.

She drove home, opened the door, said hello to Toad, walked to her room and picked up the phone. She was nervous.

"Hello Mario, this is Peach."

"baadaaabaadaaa"

"Mhhmmm. Ya."

"baadaabaadaa"

"Well I called because I was wondering if you wa-wanted to come over and test out the pool for the first time this summer?"

"baaadaabadaa"

"Oh great, you can come over at noon if that's works for you."

"babababaaadaa"

"Haha, that is funny. See you tomorrow then. Have a great night!"

"baaadaa"

Peach smiled, hung up the phone and went to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

Mario woke up hearing Luigi rumbling around in the kitchen.

"Broooo! Wanna go play some tennis with me today? Practice for the next big tournament?" Luigi asked.

Mario yawned, "Oh, ya sure…no wait. I got to go to the castle today, Peach invited me over, so no tennis today."

"Awe, fine. Please tell her your princess that I help rescue her too and someday I could like a cake too" he said jokingly. "And also please eat some of this delicious mushroom omelette before you go I made way too much!"

"Ok bro I'll take some food to go. You have a good one."

"Haha, I can guarantee it won't be as good as yours!"

* * *

Peach just finished breakfast and went up to change out of her pyjamas. She put on the new swimsuit she bought. It was a pink bandeau top and the bottoms had cute sting tied in bows at the side by her hips. She looked in the mirror and kept her hair wavier then normal for more of a beachier look, and put on some waterproof mascara. To top it off she put on her new, spaghetti strap white, summer dress.

Peach smiled in the mirror admiring the good job her and Daisy did yesterday at the mall. Did Peach ever want her best friend with her right now to joke around with her and be able to calm her nerves before Mario came, she could hardly breathe right now. She went downstairs to find Toad.

"Toad, Mario is coming over and could you please invite him inside and tell him that I am waiting for him outside by the pool?" Peach asked.

"No problem Princess." Toad replied.

* * *

Mario got out of his kart, walked up the sidewalk to the palace door and knocked a couple times. Toad answered the door.

"Good afternoon." Mario said. "Is Princess Peach home? And by the way those are some nice new flowers you got out in the garden."

"Thank you but our Princess is in another castle." Toad replied solemnly.

"WHAT?" Mario practically yelled.

"Thank you but our Princess is in another castle." Toad repeated. Mario was shocked and annoyed! He had heard that sentence from Toad WAY TOO MANY times in his and life and he just saved Peach the other day, how could have they lost her already.

"Teeheehee, just kidding Mario!" Toad said while giggling, "the princess it out in the back by the pool." Mario's face went slightly pink, he murmured a quiet thank you and walked away.

Mario went outside to the back yard of the castle, there was Peach laying down on a reclining chair so perfectly catching some of the sun's rays. He was mesmerized. Obviously she always looked beautiful, but today especially.

"Hey Peach, you look nice today." Mario said.

Peach quickly blushed and replied, "Awe, thanks. Would you like to go in the pool. I'm getting quite warm."

"Yes, let's do that." Mario replied. Peach took off her dress and Mario pushed her over into the pool, Mario jumped in after her. The two of them were splashing, chasing, and tickling each other. It was when Peach jumped on his back when it finally clicked that Peach liked him, not just normal friends like, but romantically. He had to do something about it now that he knew. He pulled her off his back easily and held her in his strong arms.

"Peach"

"Yes Mario"

"Would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?"

Peach responded by smiling sweetly and nodding her head. She gave him a hug and they went in the castle together holding hands for lunch.


	3. Chapter Three

She has never been happier in her life! Mario had asked her out yesterday and she had been talking to Daisy on the phone all morning! She didn't know where Mario would be taking her for their date so she wore a casual pink dress, a less formal version than the one she normally wears. He was going to be picking her up in half an hour. Peach decided it would a good idea to go to the kitchen and grab a quick bit to eat.

"Mmhmmm!" Peach said as she bit into her nutella sandwich.

"That sandwich does look good, I think I will have one too," Toad said. "I heard you are going on a DATE with Mario this afternoon. Do I have to give you a speech on what you should and should NOT be doing on this date?"

"Oh please don't Toad!" Peach said slightly horrified.

"Well, you are the Princess and we don't need you on the frontline of one of those gossip magazines."

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" Peach said and ran out of the kitchen.

Peach opened the door.

"Mario…"

They just stared at each for a moment completely dazzled.

"W-o-w…Peach…you look great." Mario said with a big grin on his face.

"Thanks. Where are we going this fine afternoon?" Peach asked.

"You'll see." He responded.

They arrived at the park near the outside of the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was starting to set so the sky was orange and pink. The huge, beautiful willow trees and the mountains made it the perfect background.

They walked around the park talking while being arm in arm. Mario would stop every couple minutes and jump on a rock or a park bench so he was high enough to be able to kiss her. Later the sun went down and the sky filled with stars.

"What a beautiful night." Peach said in amazement. "It is actually more perfect then I could ever imagine."

"It is. Are you cold Peach? Here have my jacket. We should walk back to my kart because I don't want to bring you back to late because Toad would throw a fit if I don't bring you back before midnight."

"Ok. I don't want tonight to end though."

"Me neither." The two of them walked back in silence, both of them happier than they ever have been before.

They were driving down the main road back to the palace when Mario looked over and noticed Peach's eyes were starting to fill with water. He pulled over to the side of the road.

"Whoa, Peach, what's wrong sweetie?" Mario asked caringly.

"This was the best day of my life." Peach replied as tears started to uncontrollably roll down her cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?"

"These are happy tears" Peach was sobbing now. "I'm just wondering w-why did it take so long for this to happen…I mean you were my best friend since birth and…I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Were the other girls you liked more than me and wanted to date them first…or are you just going on a date with me because you feel bad that I've never dated anyone before." At this point Peach was just an emotional wreck.

"No, not at all, please don't think that Peach. I love you more than anyone else in the world. I just always thought you were too good for me and that I didn't deserve you. Come here." Mario picked her up and out of the passenger seat and held her in his arms."

"I've been so lonely these last couple years watching others fall in love and watching you date Pauline."

"I never meant to hurt and if I knew you loved me I would have never dated anyone else but you."

"Mario really, you would have don't that?"

"Yes, without a doubt, Pauline was a waste of my time, she is nowhere near as important as you are to me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Mario drove back with Peach still on his lap and her arms around his neck. Outside of the palace they shared one last passionate kiss before the night ended.

Peach was walking up the stone path to the castle trying to process everything that has happened that night. She opens the castle door and turns around and waves at Mario. She notices he waits till she is inside and safe in the castle before he drives off in his cart.

"Phew." What a relief Toad or no one waited up to bug her on how the date went. She wasn't even sure on how to process this herself, not being able to remember exact words in conversations…it was one happy blur. Ugh she thought, or until she became an emotional wreak and she started crying. He probably thinks I had an extreme case of PMS or that I am a big baby. Hmmm, but then again maybe not, just how he kissed her at the end of the night was so soft and sweet with such passion.

Peach smiled at that thought of her and Mario she yawned and looked at the clock, it was after midnight and she was exhausted. She quickly brushed her teeth and then hopped into her bed. Her eyes were heavy and couldn't stay open. Peach smiled again knowing that Mario would be for sure in her dreams tonight.


	4. Chapter Four

Suddenly Peach was woken up from her peaceful sleep. She was shaking. Correction the whole room was shaking. She took a deep breath and that's when she heard Toad running down the hall.

"PRINCESS!"

"EEKKKK Toad! What's going on?" Peach exclaimed!

"Umm, I'm not sure." Toad replied.

He opened Peach's bedroom door and that's when she saw Bowser right behind Toad. Bowser picked up Toad as easy as it would be for Peach to lift a feather.

"How you doing, little shroom?"

Toad squeaked.

"Meh he he. That's what I thought," said Bowser with his booming voice. He threw Toad into Peach's closet, slammed the door, and moved the bed in front of the closet so there would be no way for Toad to get out.

"Now, it's time for us to get out of here."

Bowser picked up Peach with one arm and smashed the castle window with the other. He jumped down onto the castle grounds and everything shook again! Peach was trembling at this point and could feel that tears building up in her eyes as they got onto Bowser ship on flew off.

When they arrived at Bowsers Castle it was late in the afternoon and Peach was hungry.

"Hey, umm, Bowser, do you think I could have something to eat?"

Bowser replied with a smirk, "Not yet."

Peach wondered why Bowser was in such a weird, almost cheery mood. Then they turned down a hall Peach has never been down before that was heavily guarded by Koopas. At the end of the hall Peach couldn't believe what she saw. Her heart began to race.

Peach mutters to herself, "How…what…this can't be happening."

Mario was there in the dungeon behind bars.

"NOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Peach cried as she looked at him laying there on the floor. Mario had a black eye, bruises along his neck and arms, and a gash on his side where blood was soaking through. The saddest thing of all was the look of disappointment in his eyes.

Bowser interrupted Peach's thoughts by shoving her into the other dungeon cell that was across from Mario, she fell to her knees and scrapped her elbows and her pink dress ripped on the side.

"Bahaha. You're not ever going to be freed! You see I've thought this through this time. Since my arch nemesis here always seems to free you, why don't I capture him first? Brilliant idea, isn't it? But since you have ruined my life so many times, I'm going to do the same to you. You both can sit here watching the other suffer, until my little Peach decides a life with me would be better and then Mario can stay in that jail cell watching me and Peach live a happy life until he dies."

"I would never want a life with you!" Peach spat!

"Hmmm, well we will see about that my princess." Bowser said as he walked out the door.

What an ass Bowser is Peach thought. She looked over at Mario still on the ground and not making eye contact with her.

"Peach, I am so sorry that I failed to protect you."

"It's okay Mario."

"No it's not okay! Bowser came last night after I dropped you off at and when I was getting ready for bed is when our windows were smashed and 30 bomb omb's were thrown into our house. I yelled to wake Luigi, started to run and I ran right into a trap and that's when Bowser caught me. And…the…my brother I don't think he made it. The house I could see it blow up and burst into flames as we drove off."

Peach didn't know what to do or say to him. She didn't have any brothers or sisters, but she would imagine it would be like her losing Toad or Daisy, which would just be devastating.

The rest of the night was silence. No one came to give them anything to eat or drink. Mario and Peach didn't talk to each other. There was the occasional Koopa guard that came to trade off with the ones that we guarding the door at the end of that hall, but that was it. At the end of the night when Peach couldn't bare the silence anymore she laid down on the cold concrete floor, closed her eyes and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Mario woke up. He looked across the room and saw Princess Peach shivering on the floor and whimpering in her sleep. He felt bad; he was rude for yelling at her yesterday. Slowly she began to stir and eventually she opened her eyes.

"Morning Peach, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm still a bit shaking up from yesterday, but mostly cold and hungry."

"I don't have any food, but take these to warm up. My socks and shoes aren't the cleanest or best smelling, but they will be warmer than your heels. "

Mario took of his sock and shoes, put his socks inside his shoes and threw them into Peach's cell. Then he stood up unbuckled his overalls took off his red shirt and passed it to Peach as well.

Peach could see more clearly how badly beat up he was along his back and shoulders. He must have put up quite a fight to bring him here, she thought. Quickly she grabbed his shoes and shirt and put them on before Mario could notice her staring at his muscles, wowwie his perfectly toned muscles. Mhmm Mario's cloths were still warm and smelt exactly like him which comforted her.

"Thank you," Peach said, "when you want them back you can have them, just ask."

"No worries Peach."

They looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes. Bowser couldn't win this time, could he?

"Peach, you should do what Bowser says. No one has brought us food or water, I think we will be stuck here until we die. When Bowser left to go capture you I checked every single bar in this cell, not one of them is loose so I can't break out."

"Mario I could never live with Bowser, he is awful. Bowser has ruined so much of my life, I've been captured on birthdays, been stuck in this place on Christmas, missed sleepovers with Daisy and Birdo. I would rather die in here with u than live with him."

"See Peach, that's it. If you die I would have lost the two people in this world that I care about the most. Luigi and you, there would be nothing else to live for."

Peach could feel her face go warm, she was defiantly blushing.

She said, "I couldn't live either, knowing that you're stuck in here."

"Peach, I will do my best to try to get us out of here. First we need a plan."


	5. Chapter Five

Days passed without any ideas on how to escape. Once a few days ago a Koopa came to ask if Peach had changed her mind and would like to change her living conditions, it was tempting but she couldn't go. Three days after that another Koopa had brought them water, but it was barely enough to get by.

Both Mario and Peach could feel the effects of their body going into starvation mode, but none of them wanted to talk about it because it just made the agonizing pain of having no food or water worst.

Evening came as slow as ever. Waiting, a bit of chatting, then more waiting, there was nothing to do in the small cells. Not like they could do much of anything Mario thought because these days he almost constantly felt dizzy, weak, tired, and so upset that he had lost Luigi. He looked over at Peach sleeping. Her hair was greasy and matted, her normally pink dress was so dirty it looked gray tonight, but when Peach slept she was calm and beautiful as ever. Switching his thoughts to her allowed his to forget all the problems and allowed him to fall asleep.

Peach woke up in the night, unable to sleep from the hunger pains and the cold, hard floor tires. Then she heard something squeak and looked around and even though it was dark she could make out that there was a mouse in her cell. She didn't scream, because she couldn't to wake up Mario from the few hours of sleep that he does get over a stupid mouse. She watched the little mouse run back and forth across the cell making sure it didn't come near to her and then suddenly it looked like it disappeared through the wall. Confused she walked up to the wall and there was only one crack along the brick wall only the size of a dime. Peach was amazed that the mouse could fit threw that small of a hole.

Curiously she walked over to the end of her cell and slipped her left leg though the bar and then squeezed through the bars her butt and boobs. Her body was on the outside, with her head on the inside of her cell. Lastly she turned and pulled her head towards the rest of herself. The cold hard metal bars pressed again her head and scraped her ears. Ouch, it hurt, but she couldn't believe it, she made it through!

Silent and excited she walked across the room, slipped into Mario's cell, and stroked his cheek. His eyed opened and he sat up with an astonished look on his face.

"Peach, how did you do this?"

"Apparently I can fit through the bars."

"Really?"

"How else could have I got here?"

"Just have to make sure I'm not dreaming." He said while reaching for her hand.

"You're not." She replied with a smile and pulled on his hands to make him stand. "Come on. We should see if we can fit you through the bars too. We could even escape tonight!"

He looked into Peach's blue eyes; she was less than a meter away with her hands in his. He could feel himself pulled towards her by some invisible power, his hand moving from her hands to the small of her back. His heart began to beat loudly as he let his body touch hers. Peach was the one who brought her lips to his, letting them move passionately over his mouth before she rested her head against his shoulders. Mario smiled and pulled back a few loose strands of her golden blonde hair. They walked over in each other's arms to the side of the cell.

"This is what I do." She showed Mario how she fit through the bars.

He tried putting his left leg and left arm through, which worked, but he got stuck with his midsection. He knew it didn't matter how hard they tried, there was no way he would fit. She was slim to begin with but after not being able to eat she had lost an unhealthy amount of weight, she was probably the only one in the Mushroom Kingdom who could fit through.

"Peach, you should escape tonight still. You need to eat and then you could also go and try to round up an army to free me. Daisy and Toad I bet are losing their minds without you."

She came back into his cell gave him a hug and whispered, "Not tonight Mario."

They sat down together and he allowed her to remove his red hat and move his head onto her lap. She slowly stroked his hair and she kissed his forehead until he had fallen asleep.


End file.
